The Royal Concubine
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Seorang pelayan kelas rendah yang bertahan hidup untuk merubah sejarah kelam masa lalu yang merenggut keluarganya. Akankah dia berhasil mengubahnya di tengah kerasnya perjuangan hidupnya di istana? Pair : HijiGin, HijiMitsu slight TakaGin. Warn : BL.


" _Otou-chan! Kita akan kemana?!" Seorang bocah berumur empat tahun digandeng oleh seorang lelaki dengan surai coklat panjang berlari dalam hutan_.

 _Seorang pria dewasa lagi yang berlari sambil menoleh ke belakang melihat bahwa kelompok itu mengejar mereka berempat."Otou-sama, larilah bersama dengan Gintoki, dan Takasugi dulu!" Laki-laki yang bernama Oboro itu menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Oboro!" Panggil sang ayah melihat putranya itu lepas beberapa langkah darinya._

" _Oboro!" Si iris zamrud itu melambatkan langkahnya. "Aku akan ikut denganmu!"_

 _Pria dengan helai rambut abu-abu itu berbalik lalu memasang kuda-kuda mendengar suara derap kaki itu semakin mendekat. "Kau ingin menjadi adik iparku 'kan? Kalau begitu kau harus lolos tes ini. Lindungi ayah mertua dan calon pengantinmu itu!"_

" _Tapi_ _—_ _!" Sebenarnya dia ingin marah, tapi dia tidak mungkin meributkan hal sepele disituasi yang genting seperti ini._

 _Terdesak dan tidak punya pilihan lain, si ayah itu mengangguk. "Kita akan bertemu di selatan hutan ini. Pastikan kau bisa kesana. Kami akan menunggumu." Si ayah menarik tangan Gintoki untuk melanjutkan pelarian mereka. "Ayo Gintoki!"_

 _Si kecil itu sepertinya tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kakak laki-lakinya seorang diri. "Oboro nii-sama!"_

 _._

 _Pada subuh buta, Takasugi berdiri di samping dermaga kecil dengan perahu yang biasa dipakai orang-orang untuk berlayar ke seberang sungai untuk melakukan aktifitas berdagang. Pada jam segini belum banyak orang yang berkumpul di dermaga sana. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang sudah menunggu kapal yang akan mengangkut mereka dan juga barang bawaanya._

" _Takasugi nii-sama, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi dengan Otou-chan dan Oboro nii-sama?"_

 _Pria dengan surai dark purple itu membuang pandangannya. Dia tidak yakin untuk menjawab apa yang ditanyakan bocah berambut perak itu. Bocah empat tahun yang tidak menahu apa sebab musabab kejadian ini bisa terjadi._

" _Takasugi nii-sama?" Iris marun itu mengintip wajahnya yang sendu dengan bertanya-tanya._

 _Takasugi menekuk lututnya untuk bisa sejajar dengan tubuh bocah laki-laki itu. "Ya. Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan ayahmu dan juga kakakmu." Dia mengelus kepala perak itu._

 _Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita cantik berkerudung haori, mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu terang menghampiri Takasugi dan Gintoki. Melihat wanita itu datang, Takasugi pun mengangkat kepalanya._

" _Matako." Takasugi pun bangkit dari Gintoki menghampiri perempuan yang bernama Matako itu._

 _Melihat ada seorang teman dari Takasugi, Gintoki pun memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang yang sepertinya saling mengenal itu. Dia pergi sejenak ke tepi sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini._

" _Takasugi-san... bagaimana dengan keduanya? Dimana mereka?" Raut wajah Matako terlihat khawatir saat menanyai keadaan kedua orang yang seharusnya ada berada dengan Takasugi dan Gintoki saat ini._

 _Lagi-lagi ditanya tentang Oboro dan pria itu. Membuat Takasugi semakin jengah. Namun itu bukan salah Matako maupun Gintoki karena mereka menanyakan hal yang seharusnya Takasugi tahu jawabannya._

" _Mereka berdua membiarkan kami lari. Sampai sekarang, hanya aku dan Gintoki saja yang sampai di sini." Takasugi menggeretakkan giginya dalam-dalam._

 _Wanita dengan netra biru itu tahu kalau itu bukan jawaban yang menyenangkan untuk pria itu berikan padanya. Lalu dia beralih kepada bocah yang sedari tadi diam memandangi sungai yang tenang. "Dia adik dari Oboro-san?"_

" _Ya. Namanya Gintoki." Takasugi mengikuti arah pandangan Matako. Dia lalu beralih lagi kepada wanita berkimono ungu itu. "Kumohon, Matako. Bawa Gintoki dari sini." Takasugi pun membungkukkan punggungnya memohon dengan tulus._

" _Takasugi-san..."_

" _Aku akan kembali dengan Oboro dan juga Yoshida Shoyo..."_

.

 **The Royal Concubine**

 **Gintama**

 **Rated T**

 **Main Chara : Hijikata Toushiro, Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke, Okita Mitsuba**

 **Pair : HijiGin, HijiMitsu, slight TakaGin**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gintoki!"

"Gintoki!"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak bergelombangnya terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Saat menoleh dia melihat sepasang alis sang mandor perempuan itu mulai menukik tajam.

"Hei! Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu! Jangan melamun!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat sapu lidi.

Pemuda dengan pakaian seragam pelayan kelas rendah itu tersenyum. "Baik, Nyonya!" Pemuda yang bernama Gintoki sesegera mungkin melanjutkan pekerjaanya menyapu halaman belakang istana yang sempat dia tinggalkan untuk melamun tadi.

"Dasar Gintoki! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun! Aku tahu kau pelayan yang rajin dan pintar, tapi kalau kau begitu terus nanti diusir dari istana loh! Apakah kau mau diusir dari istana hah?!" Mendengar orang yang sudah berumur setengah abad lebih itu mengoceh, Gintoki menghentikan pekerjaanya.

"Dasar Otose _-san_ , pagi-pagi sudah ngoceh. Aku tahu Otose _-san_ itu Kepala pelayan yang baik hati dan lemah lembut, tapi kalau begitu terus Yang Mulia Raja nggak bakal milih Otose _-san_ jadi selir kerajaanya loh. Apakah Otose _-san_ mau melajang sampai akhir hayat hah?" Gintoki membalas omelan Kepala Pelayan kelas bawah, Otose dengan mimiknya yang khas.

"GINTOKI!"

Begitulah rutinitas hari-hari Gintoki, seorang pelayan kelas bawah yang bekerja untuk istana Kekaisaran Jepang. Dia selalu mengecek kadar temperatur emosi dan tekanan darah yang dimiliki seorang wanita tua yang benar-benar dia sayangi dan _sangat-sangat_ dia hormati—Tamegoro Otose. Jika wanita dengan lipatan keriput di wajahnya itu alisnya bisa menukik, bisa dikatakan bahwa kondisinya baik dan sehat. Kalau tidak, berarti kondisi kesehatannya perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sudah selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya, Gintoki kembali duduk sambil memegang gagang sapu lidi yang dia gunakan untuk bekerjanya tadi. Dia duduk di tepi paviliun kecil tempatnya melamun sebelumnya.

" _Ayah, Oboro nii-sama, Takasugi nii-sama... Ini sudah musim dingin yang kesebelas. Namun aku tidak menemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kalian. Juga penduduk desa..."_

Gintoki menghela napas dalam. Dia kembali teringat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang merenggut segalanya darinya. Ayah, kakak laki-lakinya, dan juga orang yang menjadi cinta monyetnya sewaktu kecil.

"Ada apa menghela napas seperti itu?" Suara serak khas Otose kembali ke pendengarannya. "Bahkan kau belum bersih-bersih di tempat lain."

" _Ne_ , Otose _-san_. Apa menurutmu perbuatan yang jahat itu akan mendapat ganjarannya?" Tanya Gintoki sambil menerawang ke langit abu-abu khas musim dingin.

Wanita paruh baya itu bersandar di dinding paviliun. Melipat tangan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja iya. Kalau tidak, apa gunanya polisi dan hukum sebagai penegak keadilan?"

Gintoki diam. "Lalu, kalau kejahatannya itu dilakukan oleh bangsawan, apakah bangsawan juga akan ditangkap polisi, dan dihukum sesuai dengan kejahatannya?"

Otose mengangkat kepalanya. "Jika manusia tidak bisa menghukumnya, karma yang akan menghukumnya."

"Benar kah?" Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. _"Harus kah aku menunggu karma itu datang, otou-chan, Oboro nii-sama, Takasugi nii-sama?"_ Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Otose _-san_ , pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi sebentar membeli sesuatu."

"Pergilah. Tapi setelah itu cepat kembali dan lanjutkan tugasmu."

"Ya!"

.

.

Dengan kimono berwarna biru putih sederhananya, Gintoki pergi menyusuri pasar. Dengan wajah yang riang gembira dia berjalan di tepian para pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya. Iris marun itu memperhatikan dengan seksama jajanan yang dipajang di atas meja si pedagang.

Dia sedang mencari kue itu.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Netra marun itu mengembang saat dia menemukan kue kering berbentuk bunga dengan permen warna warni di atasnya. "Paman, ini berapa?" Tanya Gintoki sambil menunjuk kue madu itu.

"Tiga mon untuk lima kue."

"Aku beli lima belas!"

Setelah melakukan transaksi jual beli dengan si penjaja kue, Gintoki kini beralih ke jalan yang mengarah ke sebuah gubuk yang jaraknya kira-kira lima belas menit dari pasar tempatnya berbelanja tadi. Melewati gang kecil yang menjadi jalan umum di depan rumah-rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari atap rumbia.

Sampailah dia ke sebuah rumah. Rumah sangat sederhana itu ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Dari halaman luar pun Gintoki bisa mendengar suara penghuni rumah yang sedang ribut satu sama lain.

"Hey kalian! Kalau ribut terus aku tidak akan membagikan kue pada kalian loh!"

Tidak sampai sedetik Gintoki berbicara seperti itu, keadaan seketika sunyi. Dua detik kemudian pintu _shoji_ mendadak terbuka. Kepala oranye dengan kepangan di bagian belakang rambutnya menelongok keluar. Bocah itu melihat Gintoki. Seketika iris safir itu melebar sempurna.

"Gin _-chan_!" Si rambut oranye itu segera berlari melompat dari teras rumahnya untuk segera menyambut Gintoki.

"Kamui hati-hati—! Eh? Gintoki?"

Akhirnya pemuda berpakaian wanita itu disambut dengan baik di keluarga kecil yang sederhana itu. Seorang wanita anggun bersurai oranye sama dengan bocah laki-laki tadi menyuguhkan teh hangat untuk tamunya yang barusan datang di musim dingin ini.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Gintoki. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya si wanita dengan ramah kepada Gintoki.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _okaa-san_." Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan keranjang kue yang tadi dia beli di pasar.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. "Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Kouka. Jangan memanggilku _okaa-san_."

Kamui sepertinya tidak senang kalau Ibunya menyuruh Gintoki memanggil namanya. Dia pun membela Gintoki. "Ibu! Gin _-chan_ harus memanggil ibu dengan sebutan _okaa-san_. Soalnya nanti 'kan Gin _-chan_ akan menjadi anak menantu ibu! Soalnya kita nanti akan menikah ya 'kan Gin _-chan_?! Gin _-chan_ akan menjadi pengantinku ya 'kan?!"

"Sst! Kamui!" Ibu muda itu memberikan isyarat yang berbahaya kepada putra yang hampir serupa dengannya itu agar diam.

Melihat ancaman ibunya yang menakutkan, dia segera beralih ke punggung Gintoki untuk bersembunyi. "Sudah-sudah _okaa-san_. Itu memang kewajibanku untuk memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarga kalian 'kan?" Kini giliran pemuda dengan rambut perak yang melindungi bocah kecil menggemaskan itu.

Kouka akhirnya mengalah. Awas saja kalau Gintoki sudah pulang kembali ke istana. Pasti ibu dari Kamui itu akan menghajar putranya karena sudah berbicara yang tidak sopan kepada Gintoki. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu di istana Gintoki?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang _okaa-san_ bisa lihat." Senyumnya terang. Ingin meyakinkan si ibu bahwa pekerjaanya di istana tidak membebani dirinya. " _Okaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir tentangku."

Kouka menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tangan Gintoki. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi meneliti pemuda di hadapannya yang mengenakan kimono dan berdandan layaknya seperti seorang wanita. "Tentu saja aku khawatir, Gintoki. Aku adalah ibu angkatmu. Aku masih ingat sekali saat kau berumur delapan tahun kau ngotot untuk bisa bekerja di dalam istana."

" _Okaa-san_..." Sepasang ruby itu melihat kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan oleh wajah ibu angkatnya tersebut.

"Padahal banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau cantik, pandai membaca, juga pintar. Aku bisa saja memasukkanmu ke sekolah yang sama dengan bangsawan-bangsawan itu. Kau tidak perlu bekerja keras sebagai seorang pelayan rendah di istana." Jelas Kouka kepada Gintoki mengenai pilihan pemuda yang memilih untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan kelas bawah di istana.

Ibu angkat itu masih memikirkan betapa sia-sianya bakat dan kecerdasan yang dimiliki oleh anak asuhnya jika dia hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan untuk istana. Setidaknya yang diharapkan oleh wanita dengan surai oranye itu, Gintoki bisa menjadi pegawai pemerintahan dan memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik.

" _Okaa-san_ , aku sangat berterima kasih mengenai pertimbangan dan kebaikan hati _okaa-san_ waktu itu. Tapi, _okaa-san_ sendiri tahu kan? Biaya sekolah itu mahal. Untuk rakyat jelata seperti kita, dapat memiliki satu buah buku saja sudah sangat beruntung. Seorang pelajar harus memiliki banyak buku untuk membuka wawasan dan pikiran. _Okaa-san_ sendiri pernah bilang 'kan? Buku adalah jendela dunia."

Kouka menghela napas. "Kau selalu membantahku dengan kondisi masalah keuangan, Gintoki."

"Akan lebih baik kalau uang ibu digunakan untuk Kamui bersekolah nanti." Gintoki menoleh ke belakang. Melihat putra dari Kouka bersama dengan alamarhum suaminya yang sedang asyik mengemil kue madu yang tadi dia beli di pasar. "Hey, Kamui."

Masih dengan mengunyah kue lezat itu, dia beralih kepada Gintoki. "Ya?"

"Kau mau bersekolah 'kan?" Tanya Gintoki kepada Kamui yang melahap kue madunya.

"Tentu saja! Aku mau bersekolah! Aku akan jauh lebih pandai daripada Gin- _chan_! Kalau aku lebih pandai, aku akan ikut ujian masuk menjadi pegawai pemerintahan!" Dengan antusias dia mengabaikan serpihan kue madu yang menempel di mulutnya dan menjelaskan semua impiannya kepada Kouka dan Gintoki. "Lalu, aku akan bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan ibu. Selanjutnya, kalau sudah dewasa nanti aku akan menikah dan punya anak dengan Gin- _chan_! Lalu, lalu... Lalu aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk keluargaku dan Gin- _chan_!"

"Kamui! Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada Gintoki!" Ibu rupawan itu kembali menegur putranya yang berbicara sefrontal itu pada pemuda yang umurnya lima tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya.

Dimarahi oleh ibunya, Kamui tidak tinggal diam. "Tapi ibu bilang sendiri 'kan, kalau ibu ingin punya menantu seperti Gin- _chan_?" Dengan melipat tangan di dada, dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Wajah Kouka bersemu merah. Dia malu karena cita-cita putranya itu ternyata diam-diam di dukung oleh dirinya sendiri yang mendambakan Gintoki bisa menjadi menantunya kelak. "Ta-tapi ibu 'kan hanya ingin saja! Gintoki belum tentu mau denganmu, kamu bandel, nakal!" Sekarang giliran Kouka yang membela diri.

Gintoki tertawa renyah melihat pertengkaran kecil antara ibu dan anak ini. Entah mengapa perasaanya begitu hangat dan juga rindu pada masa-masa itu. Kouka dan Kamui, mengingatkannya pada Yoshida Shoyo ayahnya, dan juga Yoshida Oboro, kakaknya.

Sewaktu keduanya masih hidup, kedua orang lelaki itu terkadang bertengkar karena masalah sepele seperti siapa yang akan mengantarkan Gintoki untuk ke toilet. Tapi pertengkaran itu hanya pertengkaran ayah dan kakak yang ingin berebut perhatian satu-satunya anggota keluarga kecilnya.

Tangan berbalut kain kimono itu lalu merangkul Kouka dan Kamui. Kedua orang yang saling berhubungan darah itu terkejut saat Gintoki merangkul mereka dalam pelukannya. Tapi tidak ada penolakan dari Kamui maupun Kouka.

"Jangan ragu untuk meminta kehangatan kami sebagai keluargamu, Gintoki. Aku akan selalu di sini. Ibu akan selalu di sini untukmu." Tangan Kouka menepuk-nepuk punggung Gintoki dengan perlahan.

Kepala bocah bandel— kata ibunya, Kamui mengangguk. " . Jangan ragu untuk meminta pelukan dan ciuman pipi dari calon suamimu, Gin- _chan_."

BLETAK!

Tangan Kouka memberi _kehangatan_ lebih ke kepala putranya dengan bukti terdapat benjolan merah yang tersusun tiga buah di atas sana.

" _Terima kasih, Okaa-san, Kamui. Kalian bukan mereka berdua. Tapi... aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sama. Kehangatan keluarga seperti ini... Sama seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu. "_

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga angkatnya, Gintoki kembali pulang ke istana untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya sebagai pelayan. Selama di perjalanan, dia kembali melewati pasar di mana dia membeli kue madu kesukaan adik kecilnya tadi.

Iris marun itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku. Karena jam malam sekitar satu jam lagi, dia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke sana. Sambil melihat-lihat judul buku, yang terususun rapi di rak buku, dia menemukan sesuatu.

Diambilnya buku tersebut dari rak. Dari sampul buku yang mencuri perhatiannya, dia bisa dengan jelas membaca.

" _Pengkhianatan Shoka Sonjuku"_

Terasa benar perasaanya begitu sakit saat melihat dan membaca judul buku yang kini berada di genggamannya itu. Melihat seseorang datang berkunjung ke toko buku miliknya, orang tersebut menghampiri Gintoki yang beberapa detik lalu masih tercengung melihat buku yang berada di tangannya itu.

"Selamat sore. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Si pemilik toko buku dengan ramah menyambut Gintoki yang mungkin butuh pertolongan untuk menemukan buku atau menanyakan harga buku yang dipegangnya.

Gintoki langsung kembali sadar. "A-ah maaf. Aku melamun tadi. Buku ini—"

"Oohh... Buku itu buku yang terkenal saat pasca pemberontakan Shoka Sonjuku loh. Buku itu bercerita tentang sekolah Shoka Sonjuku yang mengajarkan anak-anak kurang mampu untuk bisa berdiri sama derajatnya setara dengan seorang bangsawan. Tapi sayang sekali, kekuatan Shoka Sonjuku dimanfaatkan untuk menumbangkan bangsawan."

Si pemilik toko bercerita panjang lebar mengenai sejarah kelam yang menghilangkan nama Yoshida Shouyo, Yoshida Oboro, dan Takasugi Shinsuke sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Diingatan Gintoki, apa yang diceritakan oleh si pemilik toko buku itu tidak benar. Apa yang tertulis di buku itu salah.

Shoka Sonjuku, adalah sekolah kuil yang didirikan ayahnya untuk membantu anak-anak kurang mampu untuk belajar membaca dan menulis. Ayahnya bercita-cita bahwa tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang didiskriminasi oleh pemerintah karena derajat dan status mereka yang tidak setara dengan keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan karena mereka tidak mengenyam pendidikan formal.

Namun ada beberapa bangsawan yang tidak menyukai pergerakan revolusioner dari Yoshida Shoyo yang menganggap semua orang itu memiliki hak hidup yang sama. Tidak terbatas kelas, maupun strata.

Mereka diam-diam melakukan konspirasi jahat kepada Shoka Sonjuku dengan melakukan pembunuhan salah satu seorang bangsawan lain di dalam istana dan menjadikan Shoka Sonjuku kambing hitamnya.

Gintoki menyerahkan lagi buku yang dia pegang pada pemilik toko buku yang tadi bercerita tentang sejarah yang salah itu. "Terima kasih, tuan atas ceritanya. Aku akan kembali lagi lain hari." Gintoki pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana.

Si pemilik toko buku mengangkat alisnya. "Eh?"

" _Karena...Aku yang akan merubah sejarah di masalalu yang salah itu...Aku, Yoshida Gintoki..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To Be Countinued_**


End file.
